Cause and the Horrid Effect
by McLovin09
Summary: What happens when Leah has sexual intercourse with a sort of unknown? Who is the man? What's the consquences? LEMON first chapter i.e. Few years after BD


I DON'T OWN ANY OF STEPHANIE MEYER'S TWILIGHT CHARACTERS and FLAMES ARE WELCOME

* * *

"Leah, are you sure you don't want me to walk with you? I mean just for my sanity and your well-being." Seth asks me concern

"No, Seth I can take care of myself, and anyway this is The Res nothing can or would happen in this dank shithole."

"Please Leah" he ask again pouting

"No, hang-out with Jake or Embry" I say with finality

"Well for one I haven't seen Jacob for almost three days, and he hasn't phased. I'm mostly concerned because Edward is picking up on some broken-up animalistic carnal thoughts, and did I mention Edward thinks it's in heat or in for mating season." Seth said shuddering. Wow, I'm just fucking shivering in my fucking boots, please like that scares me.

"Like I said Seth, I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok" I say soothingly and calm

"Then why does it almost sound like a goodbye" he says sadly. This is just….man it's whatever.

"Take it any way you want to ok, bye Seth.'' I say dismissively, dashing into the seemingly dark menacing forest.

I need to think about my life. Maybe I should leave La Push and never come back, because this place is the source of my anguish. I look around to notice I've accidently taken the long way home, which is in walking distance thirty minutes away. Damn! I hate when I'm distracted, with the moonlight low it's hard for me to see, even with my enhanced sight. Well fuck me sideways I thought despairingly. I heard at branch snap loudly, and I damn neared jumped out my motherfucking skin. It's nothing, It's nothing, It's nothing I chanted like a mantra. I walked a little faster and kept my pace until another twig snapped like less than ten feet away from me. At this point, I was nervous and scared, so I started fast-walking hoping I was closer to home than I hoped. Out of nowhere there began to be a lot of animal activity, it was like they were running from something. Learning that, I started into a fast jog, and tried to remain calm by regulating my breathing and listening to my steps.

After two minutes of doing this I heard another set of sort of silent steps and harsh breathing about 15 feet behind me. I panicked and ran and I mean really _ran._ I practically _feel it _breathing down my back, so pushed myself faster. I could see our glaring lights in the distance, and was actually happy and smiled to almost be home. As I was nearing the barrier of the forest it jumped on me. I screamed actually screamed, and it slapped me.

It proceeded to grab my ankles and drag me deeper into the forest. Kicking, screaming, yelling and crying got me nowhere. After some time, it stopped and flipped me over on my back. It lowers its face to mine and admiringly says in broken English, "My bitch…. _All MINE….. Pretty bitch." _He started rubbing my breast until he gets frustrated and rips it off, making my breast pop out. I could only choke out a sob knowing what he intended to do. He cups them with his callous hands and stops; suddenly he grabs me by hair and yanks me into his face. I still can't see which is good, because I can only imagine what this_ thing _looks like. He smashes his lips to mine, and runs his tongue around my bottom lip asking for entrance which HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I DO.

He tries to force it, but can't get through so he pinches my nipple, making me gasp. He took that moment and explored my mouth, and he tasted of honey and something spicy, it was an irresistible taste. No! I can't….do this, and with that thought I bit his tongue _hard. _His blood squirted _into_ my mouth, and eerily tasted _familiar? _I clamped down harder and I heard a grunt, so he grabbed both of my nipples and twisted it was a painfully-pleasuring sensation that bought heat to my core. I released because of my moaning, and he dipped his head toward my breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth when I felt his moist mouth on my nipple. All resistance left me, and I just opened up to every touch, smell, taste, and moan. I began to arch my back when he sucked harder on my nipple, and I dragged his head roughly smashing my lips to his. Suddenly, he growled and ripped my favorite tan Bermuda shorts and barely audibly says, "My…. Beautiful…. Bitch" I squirmed uncomfortably, practically being scorched at the feeling of him gazing at body. After some time I began to get irritated and tackled him catching him by surprise at my suddenness, and him growled annoyed, I guessed he wanted to be the one in charged.

Too bad. Being a virgin was something no one in the pack knows _even Sam. _To delude them I showed them a night after being "drunk" on "accident". I knew how to please a man through Paul and Brady what they prefer and the others. I began putting open-mouth on his neck, and loving his salty-slightly sweet taste. Kissing the column of neck, the collarbone, and the adam's apple. Slowly tantalizingly moving my bare body down my the length of his body, and enjoying his response. Stopping once I saw his erection standing tall and proud before my gaze and touch. Coming back up to face I hungrily sought his mouth and gripped his meaty- rock hard erection stroking it slowly. He writhed, turned, arched, moaned, and convulsed under me. I felt him pulsate and with a powerful roar, he spilt his essence into my hand. Curious, I brought my fingers to my mouth and I moaned at the explosion of mixed flavors. I wanted more, so much that I felt like a junkie missing their dose or sometime.

Ruthlessly, I bought my mouth down on his manhood and stroked and sucked until I felt pulsation and anxiously waited for him to cum. I gripped it giving him a forceful squeeze sending him over the edge, and large amounts squirted into my mouth. After a moment of him non-stop convulsing, he flipped me over attacking my lips. "What are you doing?" I asked. Not getting an answer, as was expected he roughly pushed my legs apart, and I felt him shower my inner thighs with hard, desperate kisses. Up and up his warm mouth moved until he made contact with my clit. I gasped softly at the fire that coursed through me from that light flick of the tongue. It was

so soft…yet so powerful. I'd been so intoxicated with the simple fact that he could touch me, and nearly bring me over the edge. Still quivering from the orgasmic feeling, I wasn't aware that he'd brought himself back to my face, feather-light showering kisses on me. He entered me slowly, catching my pained whimper-gasp in a passionate kiss. The searing white pain hot had me tensing every muscle in my body, and that made it worse with him being _so big. _"Relax", he said shakily. I relaxed and the pain eases considerable, staying like that for what seems like an eternity; until I feel no pain but abundant pleasure. I began rocking my hips, and he took that as a 'go' for him. He began ruthlessly pistoning into me with an alarming rate, and I believed it was haven.

Unconsciously, I began moaning, "Faster, harder, faster, harder" With that ammunition he sudden flipped me on my stomach, earning a startled gasp from me. Positioning on my knees and hands he rammed into me mercilessly into me from behind, and I could feel myself coming closer to release each thrust. His hand snaked down and touched my clitoris, and that made me burst. I came hard and fast, it was so hard I saw stars. He came just a second, behind me, and I was drained. He picked me up and roughly shoved me against a tree, and I gasped at the bark digging brutally in my back. He gripped my hips and turned me so that I was facing the tree. Not wasting anytime, he thrusted into me. The world started spinning and flashing, and with one last pound I saw stars and darkness, and he came right after me, deafening the forest with a beasty, hearty, animalistic and booming roar. He withdrew himself from me slowly, both him and me taking shuddery breathing. He stilled at something and ran. "God, what have I done? What the fucking hell! I'm a fucking idiot." Reflecting on my reckless lust-filled decision, I broke down in stifled, sob-choked cry. "I need to get outta here, I think" I think aloud. Grabbing the remains of my clothes I dash home, when I don't see Seth I sigh grateful I just don't want to be interrogated. Lazily dragging my feet upstairs going toward the shower I think, At least I don't have any chances of getting pregnant. At the word I blanched and lost my footing on the stairs and fall down the stairs. Laying there for a moment I just imagine, look, wander, and let loose. After sometime I get up and go to my bed too tired to go take a shower, and let the comfort of darkness surround me.

* * *

** Unknown POV**

* * *

I woke up in a haze, having no recognition for a moment where I am. Oh, I'm in my bedroom. I sigh, today is possibly going to be the worst day of my life, but maybe seeing Clearwater will brighten it no doubt. Thinking of Leah and Seth puts a smile on my face, during my daydreaming I fail to hear frenzied breathing and rolling of wheels. "JAKE!!!-Billy yells, nearing breaking the door down-Where the Hell have you been?"

* * *

**OK I ADMIT IT, IT'S JAKE **I try to go back in my mind, where I've been, but it just a blur. "I really don't know" I answer truthfully. "Son, what's been going on lately, because the other time you ran away was to get away from your demons." I remember all too well why I ran away, because Bella basically lead me on and was using me to…..to try to _'cope' _from a broken heart. She has everything she wants in life: daughter, Edward, immortality, money, beauty, power, family, Billy, and somehow in this fucked up equation _me. _Do I personally regret revolting against Sam for them? Yes and No. Yes, because I have Leah…. Oh and Seth, and No, because I _got _Renesme.

* * *

She's been trying to advance the relationship, to a _sexual one. _I thankfully slyly reject the advances and for the life in me I can't look at her like that, in fact…. She's just a protectee to me. One time, she almost took my virginity from me, by putting a powerful sleeping drug in her cake, and thanks to my Beta busting in my room unknowingly and _literally _dragging Renesme out by her hair letting her head hit every stair and throwing her out the door. I sigh, Leah been changing -for the bad, in my opinion; but in others good- she quieter, withdrawn, and sort of depressed. I can tell she's isn't even affected, by Emily unknowingly dangling her pregnancy in her face.

Speaking of Leah, I need to see her. I started getting a pain tugging sensation in my chest. _Renesme. _I look around my messy room for my cell phone. Seeing it I get out of bed just to fall. "OWW! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! I feel like I've ran one-thousand miles." My legs felt like jelly and now I noticed I feel somehow somewhat relieved. The tugging suddenly happens, but ten-fold. Clutching my chest to in pain, I failed to hear the phone ring the first time. The pain subsiding around the time the phone rang again I picked up.

"FINALLY JAKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? ANYWAY, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH LEAH! SHE WON'T GET UP! ALSO HER SKIN IS ABNORMALLY GLOWING. Also when I tried to enter her room she told me to get out and it was like an Alpha command, I almost left the house itself! What's been going on? I think she's sick which is weird, because we can't get ill? Oh damn, I'm fucking clueless!"

"Seth, chill out I'm coming right over." My legs 'magically' functioned and I threw on the first thing I could see and ran out of the house efficiently dodging Dad with his inquisitive questions. Hopping in the Rabbit I sped away to Clearwater's.

* * *

** LEAH'S POV**

I couldn't face or see Seth, after what I'd done last night, in fact I couldn't see anyone. If I never lived here, then this would've happened. "LEAH, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!? I LOVE YOU AND I'M CONCERNED SWEETIE." Seth yelled over my locked door. "Seth, please get the fuck out of the house for today. That's what can help me." I demanded softly, and was surprised when he gave a whimper and left the house. That's a first, I think going to sleep.

* * *

** JAKE'S POV**

Jumping out of the Rabbit, I hurried inside scared to see Leah. Busting through the door and B-lining up the stairs and ramming her door down. Catching sight of her I ran and hugged her, and breathed in her hair. "Leah......Why do you smell different? You smell like........._me?_


End file.
